To Forgive and Forget
by RaggedyWolf
Summary: "Not all those who wander are lost" - J.R.R Tolkien Raffey spent his whole life on the move after his twin disappeared through a portal. He traversed the realms perfecting his magic in order to bring his brother home. When a curse hits, he is brought to a land without magic. Will he finally find solstice in discovering what became of his brother? Or will he succumb to the madness?


_All I own is Raffey/Spencer and any unheard-of ideas_

A young boy with shaggy dark blond hair and light freckles on his cheeks sat at a table with an untouched tankard of apple cider in front of him. His feet barely reached the ground and he attempted to keep himself at the alert. His greyish blue eyes darted between the tankard and the man, or rather pirate, sitting across from him. A woman sat next to him drowning herself in another shot, as she lost yet another round of dice with the man across the table. The other men surrounding them just laughed and cheered.

"You want a turn, lad?" the man across from the boy asked, holding out the cup with two dice inside.

"I don't know how to play," the boy said timidly.

"Aye, but it's never too late – early to learn," the man reasoned.

"Raffey, you just need to shake the cup and roll the dice out," the woman explained, placing a hand on Raffey's shoulder.

"What happens if I lose, mum?" Raffey wondered.

"You won't," the woman assured.

"If he's anything like you Milah, he's sure to lose," the pirate across the table joked.

"Just wait until you're drowning in shots, Killian," Milah smirked. Killian snickered at the comment, but handed the cup over to Raffey. Raffey took the cup and placed his hand over the opening. He looked over at his mum before shaking it and then letting the dice roll out. Everyone at the table watched the dice anxiously as the first one landed on a six. The second dice continued spinning before finally stopping.

"A six and a five. Not too bad," Killian said, scooping the dice back into the cup for his turn. A smile began to grow on Raffey's face but quickly diminished.

"Mum, you said he was unbeatable," Raffey whispered.

"Don't worry, Raffey. He has to roll two sixes to beat you," Milah told her son. Killian shook the cup and then let the dice go flying out. In a much quicker turn, the two di landed only milliseconds after leaving the cup.

"A six and a five," Milah said, sighing.

"What happens now?" Raffey asked.

"You go into another round, but Killian starts this time," Milah explained.

"How about we put a friendly wager on this round?" Killian suggested, scooping the dice back into the cup.

"Not with my son, you aren't."

"How about we let the boy decide," another man suggested.

"A wonderful idea. How about it, Milah?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do it," Raffey interrupted before his mum could respond.

"If you win, I'll take you on the Jolly Roger and show you how to sail," Killian said. "But if I win, your mum goes on a date with me." Killian sends a wink over to Milah.

"My mum isn't a part of this wager," Raffey spoke up defensively.

"Raffey will take the wager. You better prepare your ship," Milah smiled, a radius of confidence surrounding her. Killian only raised his eyebrow before rolling the dice.

"A six and a five," Killian beamed. "I hope you like an adventure, Milah." He then handed the cup with the dice returned inside it over to Raffey. Raffey looked up at Killian and back at his mum. _It would hurt Bae if mum leaves father. _Raffey tossed the dice out of the cup and let them roll. The first dice landed on a six the moment it left the cup. The second one rolled across the table, finally stopping before it got to Killian's tankard.

"A six and a six," Killian stated, clearly impressed. "No one has ever beaten me before." Milah leaned over and kissed her son on the forehead. Raffey beamed with pride knowing that he made his mum proud.

"If you don't want to teach me to sail, that's okay," Raffey said, remembering their wager.

"We made a wager, lad. I will uphold my end," Killian assured. Killian turned to face Milah, "Your son has a lucky hand at dice."

"That he does." Milah pulled Raffey in closer to her and rested her chin on his head.

"Can we play another round?" Raffey asked, shedding his previously shy shell he had. Killian just laughed and took another shot as some of the other men around them joined in. Milah just laughed at took a shot of her own. Raffey took in the sight. It had been months since he had seen his mum look so happy. The celebration was cut short with a familiar voice saying, "Milah. Fey. It's time to go." Both Milah and Raffey spun around to see none other than Rumplestiltskin, Raffey's father and Milah's husband.

"Good. So, go," Milah said, turning back to face Killian.

"Who's this?" Killian asked.

"That's no one. It's just my husband."

"Father, what are you doing here?" Raffey asked quietly. However, it seemed no one even heard him.

"Oh? Well, he's a tad taller than you described," Killian pointed out.

"Please, you have responsibilities," Rumple begged.

"You mean like, being a man and fighting in the Ogre Wars? Other wives became honoured widows, while I became lashed to the village coward. I need a break. Run home, Rumple. It's what you're good at," Milah asserted. Raffey sat there shocked at his mum's words. He knew that his mum and father were having issues since his return from the Ogre Wars, just not to the extent he witnessed. He then sees his twin brother appearing from behind his father's back.

"Mama? Raffey?" Baelfire asked. Raffey couldn't do anything except look at his brother and see the sadness in his eyes. Rumple looked back at Baelfire and sighed.

"Bae, you were supposed to wait outside, son," Rumple said.

"I couldn't, papa," Baelfire responded. Milah finally got up and walked over to Rumple and her other son. Raffey stayed at the table confused about what was happening. He looked up at Killian then Rumple.

"You better get going," Killian whispered. Raffey pushes himself off the bench and walked over to his family. They quietly left the the tavern but not before Raffey turned around and have a small smile to Killian.

Raffey laid in his cot staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about that pirate and how he began to feel at home with him and his mum. About how nice it felt to not have his father looming over his shoulder.

"Raffey?" Baelfire asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you go with mama?"

"Because she said it was going to be an adventure."

"Was it?"

Raffey rolled over to look at his twin.

"Yes. Killian even said he'd take me sailing," Raffey smiled.

"Papa wouldn't allow it," Baelfire reminded him. Raffey frowned.

"Father doesn't have to know."

"He'll find out."

"He can't control us forever."

"He's just looking out for us, Raffey," Baelfire said.

"Well, I don't want him to. I don't need a coward to look out for me!" Raffey turned over in his cot to face the wall.

"Even our son thinks you're a coward," Raffey could hear his mum say to his father outside. Raffey placed his hands over his ears hoping to block out the world. The only sound he heard as he fell asleep was Baelfire's cries and his father and mum arguing.


End file.
